Whose apocalypse trumps whose?
by hellsbells101
Summary: Buffy comes to LA to deal with Angelus, and the LA apocalypse, afterwards the AI group help her deal with the Sunnydale Apocalypse. Surprises along the way are discovered and questions about in the end who are friends and family. AU as of An S4 B S7
1. Chapter 1

Whose apocalypse trumps whose?

Author notes : The idea came to me after reading another story 'Splitting of Souls' . Brilliant story but apart from small similarities at the beginning my story is very different.

In this verse while Spike is their for Buffy it never developed into a physical relationship.

Obvious disclaimer. The verse and characters do not belong to me all belong to Joss . If only Angel / Angelus did.

**Chapter One : The players emerge**

Cordelia was seething, she needed the information about the beast and thought to play on both the hosts feelings and the vamps feelings. She offered up herself but this just amused the demon, he gave her an infuriating smirk

"No deal sweetie, you see there is only one girl for me,"

The master stormed upstairs so the rest of the gang switched back on the monitors. Even caged the group was scared of the Demon. Angelus had gone back to whistling a cheerful Irish little ditty from when he was human as he paced. Angelus knew it would be tormenting the green demon who read auras. Wesley himself was wishing for access to the watcher diaries but he would not inform the other watcher especially with the damage that Angelus had inflicted upon his old friend the last time the demon was loose.

All of a sudden though Angelus stopped pacing and looked up and listened to something that wasn't around for the others to hear. A look of genuine joy crossed the vampires eyes. "She's coming," The change in tune and aura truly shocked Lorne, he let the others know "Whoever this she is Angelus is truly happy,"

This was creeping the group out in a major way they were not liking the idea of a happy Angelus. Gunn asked the most obvious question

"Should we thank this girl? Or be scared of her if Angelus respects her,"

Angelus just looked up at the monitor answering having heard the question with his supernatural hearing. "Don't worry your virtues are safe, lovers more likely to want to harm me if I touch you," Wesley knew of only one person that Angelus was so obsessed with and would be upset if he hurt innocents "How would she know to come ?"

Fred was now curious "Who would know? Do you know this girl Wesley?"

Wesley never got to answer the question as he was beaten to it though when an angry woman demanded, _"_Where is he!" All the group turned to the petite blonde who looked fairly angry in the doorway. She was wearing a white Mac and sporting a wicked bruise to the side of her face, she dumped a black bag on the table that clanged in a way to suggest it was filled with weapons.

She spoke almost conversationally but Wes didn't miss the undercurrent of anger knowing her as he did. "You know the next time you yank his soul away warn me not the greatest way to start a fight against a turkhoan,"

Wesley paled "You felt it good lord if we suspected that the connection was still so strong,"

This comment set off a startled laugh from the mysterious blonde, "None of you have ever understood the bond we share we always feel each other Wesley all the time," the others were still confused knowing they would be Buffy turned towards the group. Buffy decided to introduce herself, "Forgive Wes, I'm Buffy You must be Gunn and Fred," then she turned toward the teenager hand on hips "You and me boy need to have a chat,"

The teenager didn't know this woman but he suspected she was important he could literally feel the power roll of her. What surprised him the most was his response, he became very defensive and actually pouted "I haven't done anything,"

To this she raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really' she just sighed wearily "Where is Angelus?"

Connor was becoming frustrated and he really wanted to know, "Why do you people treat him as if they are separate people? Angel / Angelus it's the same monster,".

All the AI gang just rolled there eyes having heard this more than once Buffy fixed the teenager with a piercing stare and spoke calmly "Your wrong Holtz was wrong when your done clutching to your anger I'll tell you the differences between your father and the demon downstairs,"

The others hadn't caught the statement, but Connor had "How do you know about Holtz?"

The slayer fixed him with a sad stare "Honestly I've dreamt about you since you were born Connor and had to watch in anger as Holtz poisoned you towards your father and I couldn't reach you in your dimension god knows I tried,"

Connor was stunned that someone had cared that much to try and help him, even when they didn't even know him, and she was obviously someone who cared for his father.

It stunned him in that moment it was the first time he truly acknowledged that Angel was his father. Not really thinking about his actions, he offered to take the stranger down to the cage "Angelus is in the cage downstairs. I can show you,"

The rest of the AI gang watched as the usually sullen and brooding teenager offered to help the young slayer. The group quickly moved towards the monitor eager to see

the exchange between the pair. Buffy descended the stairs to hear the mocking tone of her demons ex

"Hello lover,"

Chapter two reunion 

Angelus could feel the all too familiar tingle of his mate settling in his stomach. Letting him know she was very close. He couldn't help but greet her "_hello lover," _He took in his lovers face even with the bruise from an obvious blow she was still beautiful, in a way that pissed off the demon he hated the emotions that his mate could bring about in him. It was the feelings of humanity that she brought out in him that had made him torment her as he did the last time in Sunnydale..

What pissed him off though was he sensed a second claim on his mate faint but there.

"Who?" Buffy realised immediately what he was asking he seemed to be able to sense Draculas bite, she answered knowing he wouldn't be upset at her. "Dracula bastard used his thrall ironically your bite saved me,"

He sat crossed legged in the cage almost relaxed now she was here, the tiny blonde mirrored his motion. His infuriating smirk was back "Who got the lick in?" Actually gently stroking the bruise on her cheek as if he cared the action confused Buffy, "Why is it important?"

The look he gave her made her shiver It had been too long since she'd seen him last it was difficult intellectually she knew it wasn't her Angel but he wore his face an she'd missed him.

"You belong to me, I'm the only person who should touch you," the possessive statement made her shiver outwardly though she'd never tell him. She shrugged," It was a turkhoan no biggie it's dust it got the lucky kick in, because I felt your soul leave,"

This seemed to amuse Angelus "You do realise that those are the vamps that vamps fear lover," Buffy couldn't help but be flippant "Big vamp, uber vamp, demon god they try anything in Sunnydale I take them down.. Plus when you can't die fear is redundant

Angelus' eyes lit up at what his mate implied he sensed she had way more power than the first time they had battled if true then their marriage really was an eternal thing. He decided that sometimes charm worked better than violence even if it wasn't as fun, so he asked her a question civilly "So why did you come? "

A pout crossed the slayers face "apart from hearing that you have no sun, a beast a master that they've yet to figure oh and your ex who justifiably earned the nickname scourge of Europe could get loose. I figured my apocalypse is only brewing your was already here,"

A charming grin crossed the demons face and he really wanted to try and rile his mate, "you really felt me?"

She bared her neck showing his mark clearly on her neck playing to his vanity "Always … have whether it's you or Angel since the bite more so,"

She didn't miss the smug possessive smile that crossed his face, he abruptly stood up with a cheeky smile "It was a claiming bite I tell you what a kiss from my adoring mate and they can ask there questions,"

Buffy thought about it if Angelus considered her his mate then the most he would do was hurt her physically it was unlikely that he'd try and kill her gathering her wits she muttered lowly "What the hell"

Angelus gave a throaty laugh "You already sent me there lover, anyone would think you wanted a divorce but you should know our marriage is eternal,"

Buffy already knew what it had meant when she'd let Angel feed but they didn't belong to each other they each had duties which both understood, plus she refused to rise to the demons bait. She took on an exasperated expression her hands falling to her hips, "You'd started an apocalypse and summoned Acathlea it was the final straw honey," Christ she thought they sounded like an old married couple oh the irony a vampire slayer mated to the scourge.

He grabbed her and pulled her towards the cage and she let him lead the kiss, it was fierce and passionate he broke the kiss with a smug smile "Let soul boys gang ask their question,".

She turned to the monitor knowing full well the group would want to watch the meeting between the pair. "Come on down,"

Upstairs

Lorne watched the tiny slayer descend with more calm than anyone in their right mind would have but as she turned round he saw the bite mark. Oh boy, he thought it was Angels soul mate and chosen mate. The group watched as by her mere presence the demon calmed it was actually a relief for the demon, Angelus' soul was one of the darkest he had ever read. Wesley watched the interaction between the pair he hadn't realised just how much the blonde understood the demon side of her ex. It was rather bizarre the way they had a civil conversation just sitting opposite each other and when the argument broke out the banter was more reminiscent of a married couple. Fred herself couldn't believe that the slayer was even willing to go down their the demon side of her boss actually terrified her.

They all sucked in a breath when they heard what he wanted in return for questions. Connor caught the comment about sending him to hell, he looked to Wesley, "Did she seriously send him to hell,"

Wesley saw them all look he sometimes forgot that Cordelia and he knew way more about the boss. He explained "It was Angels love for Buffy that released him the last time while without his soul he started the apocalypse Buffy's friend managed to resoul him but not before the gateway was opened. She kissed him told him to close his eyes and stabbed him, it was quite remarkable they truly love each other but she did her duty. Honestly Connor if two people deserved happiness its them they separated because they feared this very event,"

Fred thought it all very sad and not a little Romeo and Juliet, they saw the intense kiss before the blonde turned to the camera "Come on down,"

The group descended cautiously something that seemed to greatly amuse the demon who had a sardonic smile and turned towards Buffy. "Your not leaving lover," the blonde shook her head knowing full well what Angelus was capable of "Nope I'll stay reduce any mental damage that you inflict. Ask your questions," she stayed leaning against the wall.

Still uncertain but at this point Wes asked "What can you tell me about the beast?"

Angelus never one to miss a chance at mockery "I remember it well Prussia 1797 someone was wreaking carnage impressive if not wasteful carnage,"

Gunn confused "You sound both impressed and mournful," Buffy couldn't help but laugh and answer for Angelus "Carnage and mayhem to demons what chocolate is to us girls, wasteful though let me guess honey the beast didn't leave any victims to drain," Even now in this situation Buffy couldn't help but fall back on sarcasm. None missed the look of affection that crossed the demons face. Angelus was impressed that his mate understood him to the level that she did, "Very true mo grhea," he noticed a slight wince when he used soul boys nickname but then she went contemplative.

Then she was back on the offensive standing in front of the cage arms folded in front of her. "Tell me honey who did the beast and his master want you to kill?" Angelus had a proud smile he knew that she'd figure it out way before the others. Soul boys gang turned but Buffy noticed the look of alarm that crossed Cordelia' face which all but confirmed Buffy's suspicion.

Angelus smirk continued "Why is it the one that plays the ditzy blonde asks the sensible questions ?"

She saw all the others bristle she'd forgotten how good at mind games he could be she just played it nonchalant and spoke softly, " I worked long and hard to present an image so that my enemies would underestimate me honey,"

Wes though knew that the image of the ditzy blonde was an act and he truly respected her opinion "They?"

Buffy shrugged trying to think of the best way to explain, "In my experience demons fall into two categories, one super smart End-the-World kind of guys like sweetie over there," as she pointed to Angelus, "Or they are stupid strong guys who are used by guys like him,".

Fred finished Buffy's thoughts off "And the Beast guy falls into the later category,". Lorne seeing a valiant exit "I'll go see my contacts," Wesley had his element books "Me and Fred will start researching,"

Wanting the group whittled down to his son and mate he gave up some information freely "The beast wanted me to kill the Priestess of Svea," Gunn not enjoying the creep factor and knowing that of everyone Cordy would be the easiest manipulated "We're on it,"

Now all that was left down the stairs were Connor, Buffy and a locked up Angelus. Angelus looked up wanting to at least unsettle Buffy after all he liked control . "I forgot lover this is my son Connor, soul boy couldn't work up the guts to tell you,"

A feral grin crossed his mates face "You'll have to do better than that honey, I've been dreaming of Connor since the day he was born,". This didn't throw her then the next statement might unsettle her and the vicious smirk meant Buffy at least had an inkling something was on the way. Angelus smirked "A mother would he smells of you and soul boy not my ex-bitch., of course soul boy dismisses it as wishful thinking on his part,"

Buffy turned to look at Connor I mean she did have an unexplainable link with Connor no she'd dismissed the link as been that with Angel, but if was true then she and Angel had a child then it would be the best news she'd heard since she'd been ripped of heaven. She saw a lot of Angel in him but then he though about her interactions and his mannerism were more hers, Connor looked at her and he couldn't help but kick the sound of hope that was in his voice. "Could he be telling the truth?".

Buffy was a little bewildered "Who knows my sister is a magical energy that was created strange things tend to happen to me, but if they resurrected Darla to carry my child that has got to be the mother of all ironies,"

She knew that this question couldn't go unanswered and Angelus knew this but before she left, "By the way _honey _is the master in Cordy,". Angelus seemed a little surprised though it would confirm that she had been resurrected stronger, "If you give me another kiss then I'll answer your question," Buffy just wrinkled her nose the information about Connor having given her the perfect out "Not in front of the kids _honey_," with that Buffy and Connor turned to leave. The demon growled in frustration "Where you going lover?" Buffy threw over her shoulder "mother son bonding time,".

Events had incredibly frustrated Connor but his father loosing his soul made him realise the differences. It was a serious split personality disorder then this blonde had come took control, made even the demon talk and she didn't seem phased. The comment about bonding set Connor off laughing causing the others round the table to look surprised. Buffy didn't even dignify them with an answer.

"Wesley I need a witch contact me and Connor are going out," Wesley scribbled the address down it was a place that Connor recognised "I'll show you but if were going out we'll need weapons,"

The only response from Buffy was a gleam in her eye that Connor recognised from a fellow weapon enthusiast. She unrolled the bag showing swords, stakes, hatchets and one sword, Connors eye lit up it was better than Angels weapons cabinet.

Buffy just smiled "Go ahead take your pick," he choose an axe it was perfectly balanced sharp and deadly.

They both moved quickly and efficiently threw the streets, dispatching anything demonic in there path. They entered into the witches shop Buffy gave the standard Wiccan greeting "Blessed be," The witch listened and went wide eyed as she was filled in on the situation. The witch could see the auras of both and they did seem linked, the boys aura was spectacular with regard power but the Woman's was something else she could see both the purity of the soul and the power that it contained.

"If it is confirmed what then?"

It was an important question that the girl asked seeing that the boy needed some affection. Buffy replied "Honestly I love Connor for being part of Angel, but if he's mine then this would be the first day I would be truly happy since being ripped from heaven,"

The tests was played out and confirmed what Angelus had said, she was ecstatic she looked to Connor with one single tear of joy "I'm a mom," she pulled him into a hug that he returned. Connor never loved Holtz he'd simply been the man that raised him, Angel tried to love him but he'd felt smothered. Buffy though hadn't tried to influence him or demand his love she was just their and treated him like an equal which he respected more than anything Another thing was though he felt something that he was actually born from love rather than desperation.

He gave a wry smile "Can you forgive me for making you the youngest mom ever,"

She gave him a big smile "I'll forgive you since I never got fat,"

Chapter 3 Old friends

They knew now was not the time to truly bond but on the way back towards the hotel Buffy did give him a clipped notes version of the life and times between her and angel. As they neared the Hyperion she could actually feel Angelus amusement, "Damn it something amusing Angelus,". Connor thought about it he knew that neither Buffy nor he could sneak up on the Vampire but the person amusing him they could so he offered to show her a hidden entrance.

Connor showed her a sewer entrance and they listened as a frayed Lilah Morgan tried to find out what was going on ironically Angelus was actually playing his souled alter-ego.

"Why would he go after us we're the bad guys," It was that comment that meant Angelus could no longer play his other half and gave a cold laugh. Lilah backed up sharply, "Your not Angel,"

Buffy and Connor stepped forward at that moment "You have to forgive my father after all he is off his meds,". The skills were off both his parents, the brooding from his Dad, but that sarcasm was so his mothers. Angelus just shook his head "Unbelievable lover in one afternoon you've got him to accept soul boy,"

Lilah already frazzled became even further shook when she made the connection of who the blonde was. "Your dead," Buffy just shrugged in an aww shucks me way "Fates figured if I'd keep cheating death then they'd take the choice away,"

Lilah caught the double meaning "Your immortal,"

Angelus just grinned "Lovers not just any vampire slayer though are you,"

Buffy laughed in that moment he sounded more like a proud husband, "Yep that's me bionic vampire slayer,"

She knocked Lilah out Buffy just shook her head she had seriously pulled the punch.

She turned to Connor "Can you carry her while we go and update the gang,"

The look on Wesley, Fred and Lorne's face as Buffy and Connor ascended with there various weapons and Connor carrying Lilah. Buffy only explanation was "You had an uninvited guest,"

Buffy gave her summary to Wes "Okay the Master is in Cordelia, I want Angel resouled and Connor is actually my son,"

Connor then asked "What will we do then?"

Buffy went into slayer leader mode "I'm getting the sun back and your father back then I'm dealing with the latest Sunnydale apocalypse, then I'm fighting for what I want,"

Connor was curious "What do you want?"

Buffy smiled then answered , "Well I'm going to stop Angel running then I want a family you and Angel. What do you say?"

Connor thought about it then knew how to ease the situation and let her know that it was a good idea. "What's your apocalypse and can I help?"

Buffy grinned admiring the nonchalant way that they could talk about impending apocalypses "First Evil,". Connor whistled "Okay your apocalypse trumps ours,"

It was at that moment that she realised the others looked slightly guilty, "What happened?"

Lorne knew having seen the auras that this might be news not taken well, "It seems someone misplaced your bonded soul,"

Buffy wanted to loose her temper but she knew now was so not the same time, "Okay if its Cordy its probably still in the hotel,"

Connor looked and said "I'll go check her room,"

Buffy watched as Connor ran to Cordys room, "Do I want to know how he knows about Cordys room?"

Wes thought about it and asked her "Do you want to know as a mother or as the slayer,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I was asked to include a bathroom scene as a nod to Bones season three finale. If you haven't seen it watch it. I have a general idea where this story is going but am willing to listen to suggestions, reviews are always welcome especially as first posted story.**

**Chapter four : A question of souls and answers **

Buffy plonked down on the chair exhausted, Wes looked seeing the exhaustion, "When was the last time you rested ?" This earned a small smile, "When I was dead," almost as if to prove it her cell went off .

Buffy stood and listened as Willow told her all about what was going on in Sunnydale. Buffy listened wondering when her house became a boarding house for potentials what she did catch from the conversation though was the judgement in her friends voice. Events catching up with her, her tone was a little sharp, "Listen Will at the moment its training and research not my gig, it's yours and Giles," she sighed trying a different tack. "Look LA has no sun, a rampant stone beast, his master is loose plus the potential damage of Angelus it's not like this is a booty call," she broke the connection before she could loose her temper.

Wes caught the conversation and was surprised he could here the building conflict, he'd thought he'd never seen as strong a bond as the one that existed between the scoobies.

"Is everything okay?" he asked his former charge.

"No I have two apocalypses to deal with and Angelus is enjoying screwing with me through the bond. On top of that my so called friends are listening to a group of scared teenagers that are boarding at my house because they are potentials and the first evils minions are hunting them,"

Wesley listened and could her the bitterness and now knew that there had been a fundamental shift in the dynamics of the group "So what will happen?"

Buffy thought, then deciding gloominess wasn't the solution so she stood up, "Well Con will find Angels soul, we'll deal with LA then I'm hoping you'll help us in Sunnydale,"

Wesley knew she was trying to deflect "I meant with the scoobies,"

He saw the sadness in her eyes "People will die and I'll be the scapegoat the one to blame despite the fact that I have fought and died for this world several times over. I'll learn that my family is Connor and Angel and I suspect my friends are you guys, the others I'm tempted to say screw them but I'm Buffy so I'll forgive,"

He was overwhelmed by the maturity being shown by the former slayer "Personally I'd be honoured to come and help you," Buffy grinned knowing that he was cheering her up, the Texan girl added"I won't mind I like research and Charles likes a fight," .

Connor ran down the stairs in his hand carrying the vessel, it was the first bit of good news Buffy had had and smiled knowing she'd be able to gain some balance. "Lets get your dads soul back," . The timid Texan girl spoke "If the master is in Cordy then I suggest Angels soul is returned quickly,"

Buffy thought she was right, she took the necklace off Connor and placed it around her neck taking some small comfort from the fact that it would be safe. "Phone the shaman I suggest he gets here post haste,"

The group broke up leaving Connor and Buffy watching a now tied up Lilah.

As the woman woke up she saw the pair grinning, Connor in his mothers presence was most certainly coming out of his shell. "Mom this is Lilah, Lilah my mother,"

The lawyer was still a little rattled she didn't understand how the slayer had been resurrected but her nature was to try and rattle her opponents.

"How can you the _great _vampire slayer be mated to the scourge of Europe,"

Buffy recognised the game of baiting an opposition she'd used it herself, and having dealt with Angelus this was a walk in the park grinning widely and giving a simple answer," Love,"

This earned a vicious smirk "Well your precious love took up with his resurrected sire and Connor is the result,"

Buffy ignored the dishevelled lawyer and spoke to Connor "She's not the sharpest cookie,", he shrugged "Nope but still least the beast did us a favour destroying the office I know it was on Dads to-do list,"

Lilah was confused she was missing something the slayer was calm and a grin crossed the petite slayers face that actually reminded her of the caged demon, "Your precious resurrected bitch was used to carry my child. I'm a slayer and as such can't have them,"

Lilah was outraged "We were used by good,"

Connor couldn't't help but laugh "She makes it sound so _dirty_,"

The conversations continuance was stopped though with the arrival of the Shaman. The group as a whole descended the Shaman was ready and Buffy asked hoping "I don't suppose you can make his soul permanent?"

The shaman smiled at the comment "Yes you and your mate have been apart too long but you will enjoy an eternity together,". He started the spell and Connor squeezed her hand in comfort knowing how much this must be killing his mom. The spell completed and Buffy gave a sigh of relief, for the first time since arriving she felt her equilibrium return. His soulful eyes turned on her "Buffy," she stepped over the line in to the cage and he stroked her cheek.. To her it was sinful how much emotion he could evoke with just her name. They stepped closer to each other and like of old the world disappeared just before they could kiss Connor cleared his throat, "What was that rule about making out in front of the kids?". The couple broke apart a little embarrassed but Buffy gave Angel a cheeky grin, "Later, I'll settle for a hug,", which they did. The hug gathered different reactions from the group Lorne and Shaman seeing auras smiled and were amazed by the strength of the bond between the warriors. Connor was a little embarrassed after all it was his parents, Fred was amazed it was the most emotion ever shown by her boss.

He turned to the group "Right catch me up," Lorne delivered the news in his straight laced way, "Well the slayerkins came helped keep your Jekyll under control, realised she's a mom and identified the fact that the master is in fact in everyone's favourite seer,"

It took him several moments for him to digest all the info, "In that case we need to see if we can find a way to split the master from Cordy, and …." Connor not wanting the chance of having to do research and seeing a way out, "Yeah in that case Dad me and mom can go beast hunting," Buffy couldn't't help but smile at both the smile and the exasperation that crossed her lovers face.. She just smiled "It's the axe I gave him, the potential of axe v book, axe will win every time,"

Angel seeing a loosing battle and not a little elated by the fact that Connor was finally accepting him. "Be careful Son, and you missy don't show off," The others looked as if the world had ended hearing Angel tease, Buffy more than equal to the occasion, she gave a three fingered salute, "I do solemnly swear not to use up any of my immortal life," taking advantage of the distraction pulled him down for a kiss. She then turned to stock herself up with weapons, "Oh and sweetheart call me missy again and you won't get any for a decade,"

With that the pair left, Angel asked "How did they bond so quick?" . Fred spoke up "Well he was impressed by how she dealt with Angelus, then you have the maternal bond but honestly I think it was the battle axe she gave him,"

Angel knew that they had to find out if there was a way to save Cordy, Wes spoke up "first something's up with the group in Sunnydale," Angel listened with growing anger at how they had treated Buffy Wesley seeing this distracted him, "Lilah is chained upstairs Buffy knocked her out earlier,"

They went upstairs Lilah frowned when she realised Angel was back . He spoke menacingly "How do I separate the Demon and Cordy,"

Lilah knew that she had nothing to gain "The girl is suppose to ascend the master just hijacked the body the women you knew is dead,"

All the AI gang reeled knowing they had no choice Angel went over to the weapons cabinet "Then I have no choice,". Lilah asked "How did you know?"

None of the group could answer because only Buffy could truly answer. "Know what?" . Cordy asked from the doorway still trying to play innocent, "That you're a really ugly demon that choose to seduce my son,"

She knew the game was up, "How did you know?" the voice resonating no longer human.. Angel trying to get closer "Buffy sensed you,"

"How rich like your precious slayer is normal," the point was meant to rattle him, but having seen the sun return he just gave her a charming smile and he couldn't't help but enjoy the thought of eternity with his mate.

The sun filtered through Angel his grin changing from charming to cheeky, "Buffy felt that she was too young to be a mother let alone a grandmother."

The façade dropped the demon smirked "Take a look outside you can't stop me,"

They did but they couldn't help but smile seeing that the sun had returned the beast was dead. Angel smiled starting to relax a little"You gotta love mother son bonding," Wes relieved that part of the apocalypse was over, "Never have I loved it more," was Wes's well timed comment.

The distraction was all that Gunn needed to knife her, they watched in awe as the body morphed into pure energy and left through the opening that Buffy and Connor had created by coming back. Angel took in the goo ridden appearance of his well 'wife' and son. Connor grinned "Good news the beast is dead," Buffy added though ,"Bad news demon goo has wrecked yet another coat,".

Angel realised "You must be exhausted let me show you where you can clean up," the group watched as they left. Connor just huffed "I'll find my own way then,"

Gunn just grinned realising that Buffy made Angel happy, "Connor judging from their looks I'd avoid their room for the next few hours,"

Wes nodded "Yes I believe they need to catch up, Buffy did ask if we could help her with a brewing apocalypse,"

Gunn just grinned "New apocalypse, more fighting I'm in, besides the way I see it Blondie saved our asses,"

Lilah spoke up "Since I'm indebted I can help you, get your repentant slayer out, two's got to be better than one in any apocalypse,"

Wesley released her "Gunn if you feel up to it can you go with :Lilah,"

Angel's room Angel helped Buffy out of her clothes as she was stiff and into the bath. There was no awkwardness or embarrassment they knew each other intimately after all, Buffy looked up at him admiring him and letting all the tension flow away, "I Love you now and forever," The smile he gave in return "As I love you beloved, Care to explain why I can stay with you forever,". He tried to make the question light but in his heart he was curious.

Buffy knew they needed to have this chat but god she'd missed him "Join me, and give me my ring back and I'll tell you everything," As he shrugged off his clothing to join her, Buffy breath caught she remembered every line of his body but still in front of him.

He understood taking the ring around his neck "So you know what this means?". She smiled "The fact that according to the customs of your time we've been married since 17, oh yeah, I want my ring back mister,". Buffy watched as the emotion's played across his face as he slid the ring back on her finger the overwhelming one was passion, she slid her hand round the back of his head for a kiss, only reluctantly breaking it with her need to have oxygen.

Sighing she started to explain " I was in heaven but Willow did a spell and I was ripped from heaven, What they don't know is that the fates decreed that since my deaths wouldn't stick I'd loose the chance," she could see he was sad for her she gently put a hand up to his lips. "It was okay at the time I was told it was a gift for me and my champion, I now understand what they mean, you and Connor are my everything," Angel was awed at the love and vowed he would spend the rest of eternity vowing to show her that it was returned. Angel continued then "Your stronger though a vampire can always sense a slayer but the strength coming from you almost makes my demon half cringe if it wasn't for the fact it senses you're my mate,"

She giggled the idea of Angelus cringing was just too funny but coming back to herself she explained "Remember my crack about bionic vampire slayer. Well what it actually is I have the first slayers essence I was given it by the shadow men to fight the First Evil. It's strange you know it actually works almost like a vampire I can sense and help all of my line," . Then a smile came on her face "Faiths here,"

Angel was speechless, but could see the advantages and the reasons for Buffy to be given the gifts that she had. Angel pouted "Guess that means we should go and greet our guest," Buffy stood already healed "Don't worry sweetheart I intend to finish what we started tonight," Then standing don't suppose I can borrow a shirt till my clothes are cleaned.

Angel definitely liked the idea of her wearing his shirt "What yours is mine mo grhea,". They each dressed not watching the other not from modesty but rather so they would actually leave the room.

**Chapter 5 Sister slayers**

Faith entered the Hyperion sensing her sister slayer, she could also sense a power increase she hadn't understood what had happened but she was glad that she could fight again she was becoming restless. She saw Wesley who greeted her warmly "We are glad you're here we'll bring you up to speed," Faith grinned looking around the table noticing the noticeable absences "Please tell me B has finally got her man, and some action it works well for both maybe she and Angie won't mope,"

The youngest boy wrinkled his nose in disgust, the action reminded her of B but he looked like Angel it seems broodiness was in fact genetic. "Please I'm still getting used to having a mother those are images I don't need,"

Faith reeled the boy was B and Angels she couldn't wait to see as she explained this to watcher man Giles and see his head explode.

Her musing were broken though "You know Connor your safe for now, Faith looking good,"

Faith grinned and was relieved it seems the blonde slayer was harbouring no ill feelings. Then again it could be the Angel cloud she was inhabiting, she'd never seen Buffy so happy or the vampire and it seemed neither was willing to let go of the others hand.

Faith spoke up so "You have a brewing apocalypse a group of potentials stuck at your house. Who need training. Wow no wonder you wanted to find another apocalypse," Buffy laughed it was so Faith "Yep still I got a son and husband in the bargain, listen when I get back I fully expect a mutiny lead them the best you can I have bone to pick with someone before I'll deal with supposed friends,"

Faith eyebrows shot up she had never known a tighter group but its seems Buffy could sense something a foot. "When we get there I'll drop you at mine you can have my room, There will be a bunch of accusations from tired and scared and I will leave.," taking a breath she carried on "I need to find my weapon that the bastard preacher is hiding but I now know where it is. Hopefully I can get it with out casualties,". Faith though was horrified she loved B like a sister and the fact that she could see a becoming betrayal angered her "B your like a sister I refuse to betray you after the chances you've given me,"

Buffy was pleased that Faith was still on her side, "I know but they need someone to protect them I won't leave them despite the shit they put me through I'll be fighting just from a different angle with Angel and the gang. Hopefully they'll get there heads out there asses before anyone gets really hurt," Angel gave her hand a gentle squeeze as reassurance.

Faith nodded in understanding "They need to understand that it is war and despite the best that we do we can't save every soul,". Angel knew then that the faith that he'd put in the brunette slayer was being repaid.

Wesley spoke up "We can be packed up and ready to leave within an hour," Connor grinned "If Mom lets us use the SUV then we can stock up leaving you and Dad to chat.

Angel loved watching the machinations of his team working, the weapons and important. Charles grabbing so many weapons that he could be an extra in a terminator movie "Roll on Sunnydale apocalypse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 6 : Of betrayal, meanies and scythes _

_**Buffy and Angel drove down to Sunnydale still with their hands still connected "I don't like it your going into the house knowing your going to get hurt,". Buffy gave him a sad smile "Yeah well when it was over I was wondering does AI have room for a slayer," Angel's heart would have stopped beating but the smile on his face was such that it gave Buffy an idea. "Well I know I'm always happy for my wife to join me, and I don't think Connor would forgive me if you left," **_

_**Buffy's grin grew to face splitting proportions it had been the last few days that she and felt anything close to happiness. "Faith can play guard but I doubt that Sunnydale will survive this one, I intend to find a way to shut the hell mouth for good,". He saw the steely determination in her eyes and somehow didn't doubt that she'd manage it.**_

_**The group arrived at the mansion, which had been cleaned while Angel was away per his instructions. Gunn took in the grandeur of the place "I sense a theme with your real estate,". Angel set up base allowing the other to settle in rooms on the third level, he gave Connor the first level. Connor grinned " I have an entire level as a bedroom, that is pretty nifty, let me guess you and mom have the second level," . He was trying to embarrass his dad knowing now the possibility of teasing was an option. Angel just smirked "That's right and those of a prudish mind set should avoid the level,"**_

_**That got the boy shuddering he was really trying to avoid those types of images.**_

_**Buffy seeing perhaps seeing he might want a distraction, "Faith wants a lift back to Revello drive, Con you can come with me if you want,. He smiled "You keep giving me escapes from research sure,". Wesley did promise though "To see if he could find any info on the weapon that Buffy kept dreaming about and was sensing," **_

_**Buffy opened the door with her keys to Revello drive allowing Connor and Faith to enter before her. Buffy wasn't given much of a chance to explain much after introducing Faith she never even managed to introduce her son.**_

_**The accusations flew, Buffy stood and took them all she saw Spike about to explode on her behalf "Don't lessons need to be learned, look after Dawn," She had whispered low enough that only those with preternatural hearing would have picked it up.**_

_**Very quickly the potentials voted for Faith to lead them, Buffy just turned on her heels and left she leant placing an arm on Connor "Say what you want I'll be in the car before going home,"**_

_**Still spoiling for a fight Xander bellowed "Where is she going?" Faith answered "Home! I mean it's a good job she has somewhere after all you just kicked her out of her own house.**_

_**Spike was impressed by the brunette slayer she didn't like to pull punches and he couldn't help but rake his eyes over her figure. The boy beside her though was furious and his anger had built the more they had attacked Buffy and he let rip with her departure, "You people are incredible. What do you or any of you know about truly fighting evil or actual sacrifice,"**_

_**Xander scoffed "I've been fighting evil since High School, What would you know?**_

_**The dark look that the boy fixed Xander actually made Spike shiver it reminded him a little too much of his grandsire's evil side, "I was raised in a hell dimension away from my parents,".**_

_**This shut the group up as a whole and stopped them as none could actually judge him. Faith knew now was the time to ram the point home, "If B hadn't been there to protect you, die for you. You'd be all dead,"**_

_**Some annoying girl that seemed to be hanging just a little close to Willow, "So Willow resurrected her,"**_

_**Connor's anger was growing they weren't treating his mom as a human rather as a disposable soldier. "Do the potentials know the full story. The fact she died for her sister who is actually mystical energy,"**_

_**The scooby gang started to shift uncomfortably not liking the home truths that were being given to them by this stranger. He continued on "That her so called friends**_** ripped her from heaven,"**

**One of the girls still stubborn and still sullen, "So she'll get to go back,". The boy turned to Faith, asking silently if he should reveal what was known to the LA gang. Faith spoke softly "Tell Red, she needs to learn,". The boy who was almost at the door turned, "By the way Mom can't ever go back to Paradise the fates decided if her death wouldn't stick they'd take away the chance,"**

**The truths and lessons were starting to come home Faith fixed the potential with a menacing stare "Leave, train but get the fuck out of here,". They promptly left leaving the Scoobies, Faith and Spike in the room, Connor wanting to get back to Buffy left with a parting shot, "Don't worry despite the way that you've screwed her over She'll probably be there for you.," With that he left the group and went to the Plymouth got in the side seat and hugged Buffy before they drove off.**

**Willow now realising the full horror "My god what have we done,"**

**Spike answered for her "Betrayed the one person who you owe most. If it wasn't for my promise to protect niblet I'd be out of here,"**

**Xander felt a little guilty "Don't worry it's Buff she'll forgive,"**

**Faith gave a chuckle and turned to Spike "It's what she told Wes they'd say after a conversation with Red on the phone, she saw this betrayal coming you know," Spike shook his head in amazement he knew that Buffy was strong but to willingly deal with a betrayal that took something else. He was though curious so turning to the brunette slayer, "If I buy you a drink can you explain how pet and peaches have a teenage son," **

**Faiths smirk changed to that of a girl on the prowl and knowing what she wants, "Your basement or my room,". Spike wolfish grin meant that he had caught the mood perfectly "My basement it's better dig's than pets room,"**

**Faith had linked arm's with spike but left with her own parting comment "I'll do what I promised B and protect as many of you as I can. This though is was war people will die, you need to get your shit together or the first evil is going to eat you kiddies for breakfast,". Spike grinned liking Faith more and more, they left and Faith hoped the cute blonde would help scratch her H&H itch.**

**Crawford mansion.**

**Buffy opened the door to find most of the group deep in books but Angel was pacing, he looked up sensing her. She gave a weak smile "Hi honey we're home,", he engulfed her in a strong hug that she didn't realised she needed until then. Angel looked at her "beloved?", she smiled sadly "I'm okay always good to know who your true friends and family are," **

**Angel was amazed at the maturity Buffy was showing and realising how much she'd grown he was also surprised at the fact the she had not grown entirely bitter by the betrayal.**

"**I'm exhausted," Angel led her to the seats and they sat just holding each other in front of the fire, both lost in the good memories of the past and enjoying the comfort they got from each others presence, both fell asleep.**

**The team watched from the sidelines at the table, "They have a truly remarkable bond,"**

**Wesley who'd been reading looked up at Fred's comment, he smiled "I never saw a bond as deep as there's and I doubt we'll ever see another,". Fred though had read just read an interesting passage "there's a prophecy about this the gist two couples, two slayers two souled vampires, and that both will be couples the one shall receive a reward for his sacrifice. Then one warrior couple will be mortal the other immortal protectors guiding her children,"**

**Buffy had awoken and crept up to the group, "Me and Angel are the immortal champions it's the way it was meant to be. The mortal warriors are Spike and Faith," Buffy held up a necklace "This is a portal key that will close the hell mouth. Not a word to anyone Spike will sacrifice himself but he'll gain a mortal life with Faith. They deserve some happiness like we have,"**

**Wes understood then partially "Shanshu," Buffy nodded glad that he understood and explained. "In reality both get their Shanshu Angel wanted to love me Spike wants his mortality back,". Wes spoke softly "I found your scythe it belonged to the first slayer and only her chosen can release it from the stone," **

**Buffy grinned " I swear I heard a similar story," Angel feeling Buffy awake "So we need to get your Excalibur,"**

**Buffy pouted "Hey my husband has his champions sword, my son has his own axe only fair a girl gets her scythe," . Fred couldn't disagree "It doesn't seem fair. What do you want us to do?". Angel thought about it "Last time they had harbingers working mojo to torment me big on chant low on defence if you can disrupt them, that would be good,"**

**Wesley asked "What do we know of the harbingers ?" **

**Buffy tried to remember "Erm they are the harbingers and where they make their ground nothing will grow below or above last time hiding in a garden centre, usual yada,"**

**Gunn turned towards the family "What will you fine family be killing today," the absolute nonchalance in his tone made it almost fun. Buffy stood with mock solemnity "You know what they say a family that slays together stays together,"**

**Courtyard **

**They staked out the place, Buffy extended her extra slayer senses and knew exactly where her scythe was. Turning back "I have a score please stay back unless I ask for help," Angel saw the determined stubborn look not liking it but understanding, "Fine but first trouble we join in,"**

**Buffy approached the courtyard and sure enough the preacher appeared and for the first time he paid attention to her neck. "You have joined with a spawn of Satan". Buffy didn't even flicker she just kept moving towards her intended mark grinning unrepentant "If you mean join then profess my love for my eternal soul mate then yes we're very much in love, aren't you happy,". She asked looking as if she was unhappy that he wasn't.**

**The preachers as clearly taking cues from the First Evil "She Satan's whore she should be punished shouldn't she,". Buffy just looked incredulous "Your evils lapdog, you shouldn't throw stones,"**

**Caleb moved in attempting to injure her but Buffy's moves were well up to the task she had tapped into her full slayer reserve. After attempting a roundhouse Buffy saw an opening and kicked Caleb in a spinning kick twirling and landing by the scythe. The minute that she picked up the weapon she knew it was hers the power thrummed up her hand and all of sudden Caleb started to back off. "You and your family are safe but so much for the others,". The explosion was felt by all and they could feel something **

**They ran full pelt they could see the injured slayer and vampire and the potentials were vastly outclassed by the Turkhoans and the resurrected 'three'. Angel whistled "How about you try someone with a little more meat," All the vampires turned and sensing the power and threat that the three new people held they went after them. All swung the weapons with immense precision and the vampires were dust in minutes. Connor looked at his moms new weapon that had sliced through the vampires as if they were butter, "Can we swap weapons," he asked cheekily Buffy looked at him as if to say not a chance, "We need to get these back your dad will need my help with Spike can you carry Faith?"**

"**Sure,". The potentials were awed and stunned Buffy fixed them with a cold glare "Return give Giles a report while we help Faith and Spike,". As she shouldered half of Spikes weight along with Angel.**


	4. Chapter 4

Big thanks for reviews they help especially as first story.

I noticed a lot of Dawn/Connor shippers out there and am writing another fic that allows for this.

Also this chapter features Faith/ Spike who I think would make a good pair.

Chapter seven : Lessons, healing and sparring

**The group stumbled through the door, Buffy thought about it for a moment and decided "Lets put them both in my old room,". Angel raised an eyebrow asking silently was it a wise choice Buffy just grinned, knowing more than him "Trust me, besides once they've recovered he can help her deal with her H&H itch. Angel took a moment realising what she meant shuddered "I don't need images about Faith and my grand childe,".**

**Connor offered at that opportune time to go and collect the others from the mansion and left quietly.**

**They ignored the potentials who were giving there report to Giles besides with their preternatural hearing they could both hear the report. "It was a trap Giles Faith and Spike protected us from the bomb but when the super strong vamps came we would have been goners,"**

**Giles needed more information "Who were the other vampires other than the turkohoans,"**

**Vi spoke up "They wore battle armour and were way strong if it wasn't for Buffy and the two guys we would've been dead,"**

**Buffy and Angel listened in the doorway and knew now that the first lesson had been learnt. Speaking from the door Buffy spoke up"The other vamps were a resurrected three. It brought back memories of our first date didn't it honey," she added lightly. Angel chuckled "Too bad you couldn't get my top off this time,". Giles, Willow and Xander couldn't believe the change in Buffy they saw the bond that existed was still there, though truthfully could comprehend a more playful Angel.**

**Giles cleared his throat attempting to apologise "Buffy we're … " but he was cut off by Buffy who was still in Angels embrace. "Save it we'll help them prepare and we'll fight the good fight but, then I'm gone. I'll fight the good fight but it will be with my husband and son in LA. **_**None **_**of you had the right to judge me but you did.," . With that she exited the room to go help the injured pair.**

**Angel though wasn't done he turned on the scoobies "When I left you told me it was for her own **_**good**_**. Connor and Buffy may have bound Angelus but you hurt my wife and mate like you did this week again and I will find a way to make you regret it," he turned leaving to catch up with Buffy**

**One of the curious potentials asked "Okay who was the amazingly hot overprotective guy,"**

**Xander sighed "Dead guy is Buffy's husband Angel, oh word to the wise don't come between them," It was perhaps the wisest thing that Xander had ever said.**

**Anya decided to take a different perspective "I see why his name is Angel, got to give the girl style points for her choice in mate,"**

**Upstairs**

**They stepped into her old room, both vampire and slayer were looking very ill but even comatose they seemed to be close. Buffy just grinned "You think by now I can't see the signs of a vampire and slayer in love. I can help Faith can you help Spike?"**

**Angel though about it "I'm the master of my line if I make him my childe he should heal instantly,". That relieved Buffy "Watch slayer upgrade 2.0," She stood over the bruised and battered brunette slayer palms facing down, closing her eyes and concentrating her hands started to glow green and the injuries started to recede. Faith woke with a gasp "Spike, the girls," Buffy tried to get her relax "We got them out, I've healed you and Angel is going to help Spike,". This at least got Faith to lie down, meanwhile Angel had taken a small dagger and gave Spike some of his blood. With the blood swallowed his injuries healed almost as quick as Faith's. Spike rose quickly understanding what had happened he muttered "Shit I got saved by the ponce," Then he remembered how badly hurt the other slayer had been and wanted to know "Faith?"**

**Spike turned to see the slayer lying beside him "You okay ?" he asked Faith, Buffy gave Angel a victorious smirk. Buffy spoke up, " I can heal all of my line," trying to explain.**

**This confused Spike "Sounds vampyric," , Buffy just winked, "Sort of technically I have the First slayer's essence,"**

**Spike understood and just grinned "I suppose I should off congrats to you and my sire for your son,"**

**Angel grinned knowing exactly how to wind up Spike "He's superb, he has mine and Buff's stubbornness and fighting skills, my brooding and her sarcasm.. **

**Buffy and Angel left knowing they might want a bit of a rest or, to indulge in some other activities as she left Buffy, "I love you both like siblings love each other, try not to hurt each other,"**

**As they left Buffy was starting to get restless after all Faith was right in one way when restless and a fighter you had two ways to deal with excess energy. Now while she would quite happily deal with it in Faiths way with Angel she wouldn't here.**

**Buffy was starting to get restless so asked Angel "Fancy a spar,". Angel just raised an eyebrow liking a good spar himself and not having anyone who could actually match him, "One on One?"**

"**Maybe boys v girl," Connor asked from the door announcing the arrival of the LA gang.**

**Buffy just grinned at her son, "You can help your Dad, when I start to kick his ass,". They moved down to the basement where there was a training area. Gunn wanted to watch this having guessed the talents that both held. "This I gotta see,"**

**The couple went at each other Buffy using her scythe and Angel his broadsword. It was pure beauty both were using deadly precise motions neither holding back both knowing the limits of the others. A crowd was gathering, "I forgot what it was like to watch them spar," Wesley added. Gunn grinned "I'd hate to see a domestic,". Giles and Wes collectively shuddered remembering the bad days "The last domestic involved an apocalypse,. Gunn remembered the overheard conversation between Buffy and Angelus and went wide eyed.**

**The pair took a temporary stop Buffy's grin never faltering "This is fun," and they went at it again Angel knew though that Buffy was holding back "Connor help your Dad out the kids want a show and your Mom's holding back,". Connor enjoyed a good fight "Can I keep your axe if we win?". Buffy shrugged flippant "Sure, If I win,."**

**Angel gave her a sexy grin, "We'll work out something,"**

**Gunn watched as all three started to fight and couldn't believe what he was seeing as the petite blonde held her own. Gunn turned to Wes "Surely blondie can't win against both,"**

**Faith and Spike who had entered quietly smirked, Faith though just grinned "20 says my girl wins,". Gunn figuring it was easy money "Sure your on,"**

**Faith just shouted "Yo B break out the moves and help a sister out I got money on this,"**

**The potentials and Scoobies were confused but all noticed as Connor and Angel winced as they were all having a moments rest, Angel tried pleading "I don't suppose a honey it's not fair to play the super-supernatural card will work,"**

**Buffy look turned lustful "I'll make it up to you, Con the axe is yours," in the next moment Buffy's movements quick before became even quicker almost a blur. About a minute later Connor rolled out "nice axe" was Spikes comment. Connor looked up "grabbed it as soon as mom said I could, besides a good fighter knows when to get out,". Spike agreed "too bloody true mate too true,"**

**Xander on the other side was amazed "She wasn't that good before, I mean she was good but now she's like Terminator good"**

**The fight had ended when Buffy kicked his sword away and swept Angel's feet from under him and landed on top not giving him chance to get up. Angel looked up to his smiling wife who seemed to be on a natural high, she leant down and kissed his cheek and keeping her voice deliberately low "I'll make it up to you," then a littler louder "Is this the bit where I should say I'll be back,"**

**Buffy turned on the potentials "lesson one you learned today people will get hurt this is a war," then with a wry smile "barring the odd exception in this room people die its sad you grieve you mourn but honour them and fight otherwise leave,"**

**Angel knew the girls needed to think about what Buffy had explained and tried to give them a distraction "Connor, Gunn think your up to a bit of weapons training with the girls,"**

**They both had delighted grins as both had sensed the upcoming uncomfortable chat and possibility of research. They left and the other moved to the kitchen, Wes asked "How are Faith and Spike healed,". Angel shrugged, "I renewed the sire childe bond," Giles and Wes nodded in understanding having all the explanation they needed. "Faith?" Buffy took a deep breath "I can heal and help all those of my line,".**

**The scoobies frowned Anya though having been around a lot longer put the clues together and chuckled "That's one hell of a promotion,". Buffy gave a wry smile "Such is my lot for eternity still I get Angel in the bargain so I'm not complaining,"**

**Willow was slightly awed "you have the power of the first slayer. It's why you cans sense the potentials," Buffy glad they understood nodded and waved the scythe in the air. "I'm pretty sure this is the slayer equivalent of Excalibur,"**

**Angel grinned "It sure made that bastard preacher back off,"**

**Giles winced "You had a run in with Caleb," Angel shook his head "No Buff did me and Connor waited to see if she needed help,". Buffy's head cocked to the side "yeah what was with all the mean comments I mean anyone would think he wanted to rile and distract me,"**

**Connor laughed, seeing just how big an act the ditzy blonde routine was, "Definitely didn't approve of the marriage, but Dads right he backed off when Mom grabbed the scythe,"**

**Wes explained to the group "I researched once Buffy dreamed and asked me about it, the weapon was designed for the first slayer to help her channel her power and fight back the First Evil,". The scoobies especially Giles looked a little sad when they realised at that moment just how bad they had failed when Buffy had had to seek advice from one outside there core group.**

**Buffy ignored the looks and went for humour "Lets see broadsword, axe and scythe. I can't wait to see how the family weapon collection grows,"**

**Connor's grin lit the room he looked like a kid at Christmas "By the way I love my axe," the happiness shown by Connor made Angel and Buffy grin at each other. As before once there eyes connected the world around them fell to the side.**

**Xander's only comment was "oh here we go,". Kennedy not seeing a big problem frowned "What's the big problem,". Xander huffed "Okay they are only staring into each other eyes, then comes actual sex especially if his soul is bound and forgotten apocalypse,"**

**Buffy and Angel broke eye contacts "Hey, haven't forgotten besides I have a big bone to pick with First Evil she tried to drive my husband to insanity so much so he wanted a suntan,"**

**There was not much that could be said to that as all knew that when it came down to it there was nothing that Angel wouldn't do for Buffy, or Buffy him.**

**A/N I have a general idea where this story is going, but am now up to the point which I have written on paper so next update will be as soon as can, but not sure when. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter : Musings, cheating and a matter of love

**The ending I had in mind will now change slightly so the next update may not be as quick . Nothing like reviews though to help my muse!**

It was probably a good thing that most of Sunnydale was abandoned, otherwise she would have a hard job explaining the training, weapons and general light shows from magic. She was currently in the kitchen of Revello drive enjoying being held by Angel.

The more research minded people were discussing various theories. Buffy let the general discussion wash over her as she returned to her musings. One-on-one she knew she could hurt the First Evil and drive back the being. The problem was it had resurrected all the dead things in Sunnydale to put as a barrier between Buffy and it, what Buffy needed was her own army. If only she could turn the potentials from being potential to active slayers, it would sure even the playing field and any harbingers going after others would come into a bit of a surprise. She then broke the conversation, "Will, I need your help to balance the playing field,"

All turned towards her obviously wondering what her plan was so therefore she explained, " My power is such that I'm above the slayer line, but I can feel all of them, I have the power to activate them all but not the Wicca knowledge,"

She watched as all the group digested what she wanted to do Giles seemed unhappy, "But Buffy tradition ….". Angel chuckled, "Buffy doesn't do tradition,"

Buffy carried on, "Think about it traditions need to change. As one girl I can fight in one place which will be LA, but evil is everywhere I need help,"

She watched as they absorbed what she said and could see that Giles was considering her argument. Willow though was becoming more excited by the prospect, she asked "Why me?" Buffy explained "I said I have power and control when it comes to my slayer abilities, but I don't have the Wicca knowledge to channel it worldwide," Willow started thinking about what she would need to do such a spell, "Buffy you will need a focus I can't just take power direct without a conduit,"

Buffy gently waved the scythe in the air mindful of Angel, "this do. One thing though the power you will be channelling will give you a major power boost, How's your control,". The scoobies winced remembering the time when willow went wild. She watched as her old friend answered truthfully, "I can't know, but I do know I have the friend to stop me,"

Buffy gave a small glance to Angel asking silently what he thought, the small nod was all she needed "Wise answer to be honest power isn't good or bad it's the choices we make,". Then giving a small yawn she said "personally I'm tired and want to go home,". To anyone but Angel she seemed exactly that, but he saw the small glint of mischief in her eyes, and remembering her earlier promise, he played the concerned lover, "I'll take you home, let the guys know where we are," he asked of the others.

Angel and Buffy choose to walk as they were more than able to deal with anything that was thrown at them, and figured perhaps the others might want the protection given them by the car.

Buffy amazingly managed to restrain her feelings until they reached their bedroom, she jumped up into his arms kissing him soundly, "I promised to make it up to you,". Angel's crooked grin made her heart melt and he blazed a trail of kisses up her collarbone all the way to his bite mark, the minute he reached that Buffy let out a moan. He continued "Why not start now ?" Buffy was more than okay with that . So maybe she wasn't as tired as she told the others but she did have fun for the next few hours

The AI gang got the back to the mansion laughing. Gunn was smacking Connor on the back congratulating him, "I'm glad you took the girl down a peg,". Connor shrugged "I'd had enough of her putting Mom down and she was clinging just a little too tight to Willow it was creepy,". It was true Faith was about to kill her he though so he had stepped in saying "perhaps being a human boy I should battle her,".

Wes snorted "yes but the girl has become 'too big for her boots', and forgot that Connor's parents are a slayer and vampire,". Gunn's only comment upon the event was "Buffy will have to stomp on her pretty hard once she's activated to show her whose boss,"

Connor smiled "Not a problem besides I don't think mom is all that fond of her,"

Angel and Buffy lay entangled in each others arms. Upon hearing the group they groaned, she sighed giving him a kiss, then grabbed one of his shirts to go over her jeans. Angel watched her get dressed, and vowed to buy more white shirts as they looked a lot better on his wife. He then said "Why do I feel that Connor's not the only child we look after,"

Buffy looked at her love, with mirth in her eyes "Well we have to deal with Geek V Muscle arguments within the group, plus I'm pretty sure we'll have to start refereeing between Gunn and Connor, plus deal with any potential slayers I'll be training,"

Angel frowned listening as she laid out how life would be for the next few decades, but gave Buffy her favourite crooked grin. It was the grin that took her breath a way and had made her fall so hard when they first met, he gave her a sound kiss, "But with you by my side it's all good,". Buffy couldn't agree more finally seeing a life and family she could carve out for herself, so she kissed him again "I agree,"

They walked downstairs hand-in-hand ready to deal with any refereeing and anything else. After all tomorrow Buffy was about to change the rules big style.

**AN I know I left out some favourite characters, and that this was my shortest chapter yet. This though is bringing events together for the finale I envision three more chapters.**

**Sneak peak : Buffy changes the rules, and has a little chat with Spike **


	6. Chapter 6

**I will warn you now, any Kennedy lovers might not like this chapter. As always nothing belongs to me**

**Chapter ; Power, Faith and kicking ass**

The potentials watched as the LA gang arrived from wherever they were staying. The girls had been gathered around so they could be talked to all stiffened when they realised something was about to be explained. They listened as the blonde slayer spoke, "In the next few hours you will all become active slayer's,"

Vi spoke up, "Not possible unless either you or Faith die,", the potentials all agreed. Buffy gave them a feral grin, "You see girls when you tried to oust me you thought me a normal slayer, I'm not,"

A Chinese girl spoke up, "Well what will happen?"

Buffy and Faith shared a pleased glance, "I'm the head of the slayer line due to mystic issues, above and beyond the line. Me and Willow will perform a spell and then the real work will be begin. But the pettiness ends now, I am going to need your help to defeat the First Evil at the moment you have no choice things want to kill you afterwards well then you have a choice," She didn't much like talking with the group and knew she needed to have an important chat with Spike.

"Choice?" Vi asked. What surprised the LA gang was the fact that Xander spoke up. "Buffy has given everything to fighting evil since 15, she's sacrificed friends, her true love. None of us and I mean none of us have a right to judge her because, I for one I'm sorrier than I can ever say that I let you lot create doubt in my mind,"

Spike had been down in his basement area when he sensed Buffy, it meant that the bond between her Angel must be really strong.

"Hey pet,"

"Hey Spike I've got to give you something," he looked at Buffy in confusion at the necklace he had been given. She went onto explain the vague prophecy of shanshu and what it actually meant due to there being two souled vampires, also the fact that she and Angel were the immortal warriors.. She gave him a few minutes to comprehend "you mean there's a chance for my humanity to return,"

Buffy couldn't help but smile, "I don't have all the answers I just know what I'm told and what the prophecies say,". Buffy knew he was thunderstruck, "I could grow old with Faith?" She punched him in the shoulder lightly, "Rub it in,", she wanted him to understand as she did care for him so she explained, "Spike though this won't be without pain it cleanses all thing demonic you will literally have the demon part of you ripped out,"

Spike was becoming happier and happier the more he thought about it and impulsively twirled Buffy in a whirling hug, "I can have a pulse,"

Faith saw the hug as she was at the bottom of the stairs and was curious, jealousy never entered into the equation as she knew her and Angel were meant to be. So Faith settled on a "care to explain?" . Buffy gave a wink and then turned back to Spike "Explain fully or I will not be responsible for my actions,"

Spike stuck his tongue out, "Yes mom,"

Buffy shook her head and Faith could have swore she heard B mutter about Connor being the only child she looks after. Buffy turned back grinning widely on the stairwell "Oh keep it down kids the magic ritual will only cover so much noise,"

She waited at the top of the stairwell till she heard the girly squeal filing it away as a tease at a later moment. Still as she rejoined the group she had a big grin, Angel saw and guessed asking "Spreading Christmas cheer,"

"yep," . The understanding was lost to all but her and angel, remembering the Christmas day they shared when the First Evil was first in Sunnydale.

She stood entering the Wicca circle, "Ready?" She asked her old best friend. Willow had more certainty this time "Let's do this,"

Willow started chanting and Buffy consciously raised her power causing her to take on a green glow. Startling all the group but Angel, Gunn asked his Boss, "Why are you not freaked?" Angel looked a little smug, "She glowed green when she healed Faith,"

The power was building until only green energy could be seen protected by the circle, the energy spilt out, Buffy caught Willow who'd collapsed, she saw the concern of the scoobies, "She's okay she's suffering power fatigue, Angel help,". The pair managed to get the tired witch up the stairs to the room.

Faith re-entered the room as Buffy left, still adjusting her top slightly she looked to Giles, "Are the girls active?". He answered "I believe so,"

Her smile grew realising she could now engage in her second favourite activity, "Fight time, girls split and spar," . All the girls split and did as the brunette slayer told them, as well as them Spike and Angel decided to spar and so, did Connor and Gunn.

Faith for the moment watched along with Xander, Anya, Giles, Fred and Wes, the young watcher astutely observed "the girl is trouble,". Faith knew who he meant "You mean the one who is clinging to Willow then yeah, but B is about to put that one down,". Giles was curious as to what Faith was referring to, but knew he would soon see, he took off his glasses, "She does seem to have ambition, I should never have listened,". Faith looked at the tired old man, "I'm not gonna hold your hand, you all hurt B as I once did, you need to earn her trust back,"

She left then Spike was still humming, "She's right you know, Christ I'm going to have my hands full with that girl,"

Buffy and Angel had quietly come back and couldn't help but laugh heartily at that comment, "You'll have fun and never a dull moment," his grandsire promised him. Buffy squared her soldiers, "I have an uppity bitch to put down, glad Willow is unconscious," with only a glance to Faith they went for the pair involving Kennedy.

.

Faith spoke with authority "Vi come spar with me," the girl immediately went to Faith. Kennedy was ecstatic she had a shot at the precious Buffy, she knew if she could best her then she could lead. Of course it never crossed her mind about the previous spar with Angel, or the information learnt this morning.

Kennedy went after Buffy with everything she had, but Buffy merely blocked her looking faintly bored with the spar. This angered Kennedy who did she think she was? As her anger increased Kennedy movements became sloppy, Buffy used her first offensive shot when she give her a roundhouse right into the stomach. The blow was enough to nearly knock her off her feet, but then in that moment she felt all of her strength leave her and she collapsed on the floor. She watched as the petite slayer advance on her with a quiet menace she bent down to whisper.

"Gifts given can be taken away, you're here because someone wants you dead, I wanted to protect you. At the moment you are no threat to the first evil you're free to leave," Buffy gave her time to think "I see you have issue's, and if I'm honest I don't care I'm trying to stop my second apocalypse of the week . So do I restore your gift,"

The girl was stubborn but she finally realised she was beat, even before she'd been stripped of her power her attempt had been pathetic. Swallowing her pride, "I want to help,". The response shocked Kennedy as Buffy smiled, "good ," and just like that her power was restored. Kennedy understood though how quickly it could be taken away again so vowed to do nothing to upset the head slayer, she was partnered with Vi again.

Faith and Buffy walked back to the watching group sighing, "I hope the lesson sticks or she'll wind up dead,". Giles looked to her "Well you've done all you can. Once this is all over the Watcher's council will need to be rebuilt,". Buffy was happy, she understood his implicit apology. Buffy continued. "Well you'll have to head it up, you are one of only two who know where the funds are secreted. The only thing I ask is modernise it,"

Giles looked flustered, "Me lead,", Angel smirked "Well it is as Buff said only you and Wes could do it, and I intend to keep Wes,". Buffy continued on appealing to his logical side, "look you, Xander, Willow and even Dawn if she wants would be perfect to head it up,"

Giles thought about it and knew intellectually she was correct, "What of my head slayer"

Buffy went coy, "Well she'll be with her husband in LA dealing with the great problems, perfect as she already has a trained watcher, plus I suppose she'll do some training with the promising newbies,"

In that moment she felt a presence at the front entrance, she glanced to Angel to silently ask him to join her, "stay here,"

Faith puzzled "why,"

Buffy answered "bad guys at the front door, he wants to be mean, best if me and Angel handle it,"

"Okay,"

Angel walked with her back through her old home, "I take it First Evil is outside," his lover turned to him. "Yes, it will screw badly the others none of them are mentally strong enough to deal with it,". In that moment he truly recognised how mature Buffy now was, he couldn't wait to see how she would change with time, taking hold of her hand, "Let's go see what the next boring sermon is,". Buffy laughed, "and you the catholic, tell you what calls me a whore or you Satan and I will not be responsible for my actions,"

With that they opened the door to chat with the First Evil.

A/N Thanks again for all the people who have added this as a favourite story. Please feel free to review, as I'm still fairly new to the publishing of fanfic'c reviews help.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N last chapter barring an epilogue. Usual disclaimer plus I need to add for the borrowed dialogue from the film king Arthur it just fit perfectly and I don't own it.

**Chapter : Chats, fights and pulses**

Angel and Buffy took a moment to compose themselves before opening the door. First Evil was a little predictable in taking the form of Jenny Calendar. Buffy just muttered, "predictable,"

The evil being just smirked at Angel, "if only you would drink from her you'd be brilliant,". Buffy couldn't keep the victorious smirk off her face. Then she pulled the top down showing the bite mark, "sorry sweetheart already did and yet still he has a soul,"

First Evil pouted and morphed into a vampire Buffy, "is this your plan? To turn her ?". Angel smiled now "Why would I? She's immortal," Buffy grinned and couldn't help but taunt, "didn't your lapdog tell you in that case you need to hire better help,"

The being prowled trying to find a way to rattle her opponents, "you can't win against me, I'm every drop of hate, every drop of malice,". Buffy rolled her eyes, "bored now you tried the speech when you tried to torture Angel didn't work then won't now,". The being hissed in frustration morphing into the master, "I will take everyone of them a way from you one by one,"

The potentials had been watching in the window they couldn't hear the conversation but, watched in amazement as the couple faced the evil being in a scarily calm way. The shifts had barely phased the couple and Connor had laughed when his mom had shown her neck guessing she was taunting it with her marriage. Whatever had just been said in the last moment was the wrong move they saw the petite blonde stiffen and power seemed to crackle around her.

Buffy stiffened with that threat, "Wrong you don't threaten my husband, son or friends. I promise you this that you will die by my _hands_,". She raised the scythe and waved it at the evil being, "I hear this might work,". The only response was a hiss and then it was gone. She turned to Angel, "Honey I think I offended it,". Angel couldn't help but laugh even in the tensest situation Buffy refused to loose her sarcasm or humour. He just tilted her chin to give her a kiss "Just promise to kill the bitch tomorrow,".

She chuckled, "Sure thing, we have a bone or two, to pick," she twisted so she could get a hug, "once I kick its ugly ass, I'm closing the hell mouth permanently,". Angel didn't doubt that she would tilting her chin to steal another kiss, "Well I can offer you city lights, and the occasional apocalypse diversion,". She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, "Just what any girl could ask for. I love you,". She loved seeing how light his face became when she told him. He returned the squeeze, "As I love you,".

They calmly walked back into the house and back to the group at the back, Buffy looked to her sister slayer and she seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"tomorrow ?" was all that Buffy said.

The Brunette slayer herself itching for a fight, "5 by 5. I'm tired of running and they are so close my arse is hurting,"

"agreed," Gunn agreed.

"Plus it will be nice to get a look at the bastards," added Wesley.

Faith and Buffy shared a look and it was enough to set the pair off laughing. They were laughing so hard that the other were looking at them if they were insane, "Sorry it's just that was so British," explained Faith.

"Hey," an indignant Spike, Faith didn't even bat an eyelid she sauntered up and whispered something in his ear. Whatever was said was unclear, but it seemed the vampire was appeased.

Buffy thought about something, "I doubt after our conversation we'll get back to the mansion, seems we'll have to crash in my old room,". Angel thought about it and realised she was right, he noticed that Connor had disappeared with a young potential. He couldn't help but smile, "You haven't lost the ability of insulting an opponent,". The potentials were openly gawking at them, Giles smiled, "you still know just how to unbalance an opponent,". Buffy smiled at her old mentor, "Hey I only pretended not to listen to my watcher,"

The morning came everyone was assembled in the living room, "Didn't we already blow up high school," Xander pointed out.

Buffy just shrugged, "It seems on a hell mouth C4 only goes so far," then looking around the room to emphasize her point, "understand no circumstances engage the First Evil that thing is _mine_,"

The battle was on the potentials were dealing with the Zombies, a second wave of Angel Gunn, Spike, Faith and Connor were dealing with the nastier resurrected beasts. Like promised she was engaged in a vicious battle with the First Evil taking the form of a vamp Buffy. Buffy knew that in her own battle she was doing well, but she could see that the others especially the potential were becoming overwhelmed. Spike was knocked back and could feel the necklace in his pocket glow.

Buffy knew in that moment what was happening, she felt her slayer senses connect with the hell mouth it was about to close. "Guys retreat," the fact that was though she couldn't leave Spike he would be in no condition to leave after. Faith was looking as he started to glow brighter, "Spike?"

"go I'll be behind you," he promised.

Buffy could clearly see that Faith wasn't fond of the idea of leaving Spike, she turned to her husband not wanting him around either for the danger that this posed him. "get her out of here, we'll be there I promise,".

Angel choose to pick Faith up hoping to limit any potential argument. Back in the cavern Spike was doubled over in agony as he felt the demon part of him be ripped out. Buffy stood waiting killing anything that got too close.

The light energy now filled the cavern, Spike couldn't help but say, "Christ it hurts,". When Spike collapsed she took that as her clue she picked him up in a fireman's lift. Buffy smiled as she ran, she could actually feel Spike's core temperature rise, she was running not for herself knowing that even if she fell then she would survive but because Spike wouldn't.

She ran to the boundary where the bus was waiting, she handed Spike over to Faith, who openly cried when she felt his pulse. Buffy though was swept up in a hug by the two important guys in her life. Her son scolded her, "You scared me, Mom,", Buffy automatically went to him, "I Promise you, that I'll always be with you"

Giles was confused, "Is everything okay with Spike," Buffy just smiled, "No everything is right just needs a time of adjustment,"

Connor just cocked his head to the side contemplating the giant crater that was now Sunnydale, "Mom I stand by it. Your apocalypse trumps ours,"

AN This is the last chapter as mentioned before I will likely post an epilogue. I want to thank all the people have read this story, especially as was the first one I ever posted.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N This is the epilogue I wanted to thank all those who reviewed or added it as a favourite story. They all helped and gave me more confidence as this was my first posted story.

**60 years since Sunnydale apocalypse**

Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Faith Lehane who was a beloved wife, mother and leaves behind many friends.

The service was beautiful and Angel and Buffy stood to the side, the priest noticed that many would watch the mysterious couple with a look of almost open awe. The first child came forward and placed a photograph in the grave, it was one of a group when the woman was younger astonishingly the mysterious couple were there not changing at all. He looked up sharply at the couple the blonde just gave him a wink.

Buffy and Angel had come to the service of their best friend, it had been tough as all their friends had aged and they hadn't. Buffy found it hard to watch them wither away and if it wasn't for being incredibly lucky in having Angel and Connor it would have been terrible. With the service finished they slipped away to watch the last bit from the hill hand in hand. Buffy squeezed his hand "I'm glad we haave each other immortality would suck without you"

Angel just hugged her knowing that watching loved ones pass hurt "I can't argue with that Mo Grea"

AN I intend to write a second story to this encompassing the apocalypse in Angel Season five. However while I have it on DVD I have yet to watch it so may take a bit of time.


End file.
